Och den tid som runnit
by Fiia
Summary: Och den tid som runnit, den tid vi har förlorat, under den tid du borde varit här Ginny. "Vad gör man när någon man älskar dör? Man kämpar, viskade en liten röst inom henne." Under renovering!
1. Och det som en gång sjöng tystnade

**KAPITEL ETT: OCH DET SOM EN GÅNG SJÖNG TYSTNADE**

Hennes skrik hade plötsligt tystnat. Istället hördes ett annat skrik, från ett barn som vrålade för att bevisa att det fanns. Praktikanthelaren Helen Miller visste genast att någonting var fel. Mrs Potter blev plötsligt alldeles slapp och ögonen rullade inåt när de andra helarna sprang iväg med det skrikande barnet.

Barnets öronbedövande skrik tystnade i hennes öron, det sjönk in i bakgrunden tillsammans med de andra helarnas glada småprat och de klirrande ljuden av metallinstrument som togs upp och lades ner. Hon snubblade framåt, efter en sekunds tvekan och tog tag i Mrs Potters handled och kände desperat efter pulsen. Den var borta.

"Hjälp!" Ropade hon förskräckt till dem.

Två stycken tittade upp från den fortfarande gallskrikande ungen och stirrade häpet på den rödhåriga kvinna som hade fallit i en fridfull sömn. De blinkade till, nästan simultant och sprang för att assistera henne. Tio minuter gick, och deras försök att få igång kroppen igen var utan resultat. Ingen ville vara den som gav upp, ingen ville säga 'det räcker'. I bakgrunden skrek fortfarande den lilla nyfödda flickan och Helen kunde inte hjälpa att hon kände sig irriterad över det.

De slutade försöka genom en tyst överenskommelse, ingen sa någonting.

"Vi har svikit…" Viskade Helen efter en stund.

Hon kunde höra Mr Potter som gick med oroliga steg utanför rummet och väntade på att få komma in i rummet. De andra helarna började dystert städa upp där inne, och hon visste att det var hennes uppgift att förklara situationen för mr Potter.

Helens ögon fylldes med tårar, som hon genast torkade bort. Det var ganska sällan som någon dog på St Mungos, men när det väl hände så brukade det inte vara av någonting så vanligt som födsel. Hon skulle vara professionell, Mr Potter behövde knappast hennes egna tårar att dras med, hans sorg skulle vara stor nog.

Hennes första dödsfall, hennes första liv som släcktes framför hennes ögon hade varit under en förlossning, och av en Weasley. Det var så ironiskt att hon gav ifrån sig ett glädjelöst skratt. Det hade nog aldrig hänt förut, att en _Weasley_ dog av att föda ett barn.

Utan att fördröja det oundvikliga längre gick hon ut ur rummet, hon misslyckades med att behålla den uttryckslösa och beklagande minen i ansiktet, den blev snarare allvarlig och sorgsen. Mindre professionell, tänkte hon. Men Harry Potter såg på henne med ett aningslöst uttryck genom glädjetårarna, hon kunde inte hålla minen. Hans tårar torkade när han märkte hennes min som var så långt ifrån glad. Hennes tårar höll på att flöda över.

"Jag är så ledsen mr Potter, så ledsen…" Började hon i en hulkande röst. "Det fanns ingenting vi kunde göra… det hände så plötsligt. Jag beklagar, men er fru har avlidit." Viskade Marlene i ett försök att förklara sig själv. Förklara varför hon gett upp, något hon ångrade nu mer än någonsin.

Hon kunde inte hålla ute den vädjande tonen i rösten som bad innerligt att han skulle förstå, att hon skulle ha gjort vad som helst för att få mrs Potter tillbaka i livet. Harry Potter hade redan lidit mycket i unga år, Merlin, han kunde tydligen inte få någon ro i sitt liv.

"Ginny?" Viskade Harry bara och satte sig ned i väntestolen.

Hans hand letade sig upp till sina läppar där Ginny hade placerat en liten kyss innan han hade fått lämna henne. Hans hand som hade försökt hålla kvar i hennes när dörrarna stängdes och klämde nästan sönder bådas händer. Hans ögon som hade sett henne i livet för sista gången när hon halvt grät och halvt skrattade och försökte gå mellan de allt tätnande värkarna och med den stora bullen till mage.

Helen skakade på huvudet och en tår letade sig nerför hennes kind. Hon backade försiktigt bakåt, men hindrade sig och gick fram till Harry igen, hon hade plötsligt kommit på någonting.

"Erat barn, det är en flicka." Sa hon i en liten röst.

Harry tittade upp på henne med en minimal glans av hopp i de smaragdgröna ögonen.

"Lever min flicka?" Frågade han i en viskning.

Marlene nickade godkännande.

"Vill du hålla i henne?"

Marlene blev inte förvånad när hon hörde att hon själv viskade. Harry gömde ansiktet i händerna en sekund och nickade sedan efter ett litet tag. Marlene tog tag i hans arm och ledde in honom i rummet som nu var rent. I ett av hörnen stod en helare med ett litet rosa knyte i famnen. Och mitt i rummet låg Ginny kvar med slutna ögon och ett litet fridfullt leende på läpparna. De hade gjort henne ren från blod och svett.

Harry stelnade till och sedan gick han försiktigt fram till den onaturligt stillaliggande kroppen och stirrade på henne som om han förväntade sig att hon skulle sätta sig upp och krama om honom hårt igen.

Helen tog den lilla flickan som gnydde svagt i den rosa filten och gick fram till Harry. Han tog emot henne och det var inte förrän då som tårarna fälldes. Han tryckte den lilla kroppen mot sin egen och grät i hennes filt, en liten näve höjdes i luften och grep tag i Harrys näsa, som om hon visste vad han gick igenom, som om hon ville trösta honom.

Harry stirrade på flickan innan han tittade på Helen igen. Han verkade få brått och gick fram till Ginny en sista gång, tryckte sina egna läppar mot hennes som var smått blåa. Han stängde sina ögon smärtsamt.

"Jag ska ta hand om vår dotter Ginny, det lovar jag." Hörde Helen honom viska mot de döda läpparna. "Jag lovar."

Sedan tog han hennes hand och började gå mot utgången han släppte den precis som förut, när han var tvungen, höll kvar den så länge som möjligt. Sedan vände han sig till mig med flickan vilandes i vänstra armen.

"Kan du meddela hennes familj? Jag måste hämta mina söner." Frågade han.

Helen tyckte så synd om honom att hon stumt nickade och gav honom ett litet leende. Harry steg fram närmare och gav – till hennes förvåning – henne en kram.

"Tack för allt du har gjort!" Viskade han i hennes öra och backade sedan tillbaka.

Han kastade en sista blick mot Ginny och gick sedan ut ur rummet. Helen kikade ut genom dörren och stirrade efter honom tills han försvann nerför trappan.

Hon undrade vad han skulle göra nu, vad gör man när de man älskar dör?

_Man kämpar…_

Viskade en röst i hennes huvud.

-^HARRYPOTTER^-

Det var det första kapitlet klart det! Hoppas ni gillade det! :)

Den blir lite renoverad, både i text och layouten. Vad har man sommarlovet till om inte detta? :)

Kommentera gärna!

Fiia


	2. Det är hålet du fyllde upp som ekar

**KAPITEL TVÅ: DET ÄR HÅLET DU FYLLDE UPP SOM EKAR**

Jag satte mig upp i sängen, plötsligt alldeles klarvaken och genomvåt av svett. Jag blundade försiktigt och försökte minnas vad jag hade drömt. Hela kroppen var fylld och skakade av den skräck som jag hade känt flera gången sedan jag lämnat England. Samma dröm som i regel varje natt lämnade mig att vakna badande i svett och mina egna tårar. De hade slutat komma för ungefär tre år sedan, men nu hade de tydligen börjat komma tillbaka.

Var det för att jag var tillbaka i England? För att skräcken av att någon skulle ta mina barn ifrån mig hade förnyats och kanske till och med förstärkts? Nu när alla skulle veta att vi verkligen fanns, att jag inte var död?

_-^HARRYPOTTER^-_

_Jag kände en konstig lukt i rummet jag befann mig i. Det var någon slags blandning av sjukhus och av någonting nytt, någonting annorlunda, och jag kände plötsligt en stark känsla av att behöva veta vad det var för någonting. Vad det än var, så var det viktigt._

_Jag satte mig upp och såg mig omkring, bredvid mig låg Ginny och sov stilla, hennes anletsdrag var lugna och hennes läppar uppdragna i någonting som liknade ett litet leende, hon såg fridfull ut. Men hennes läppar var blå, och kalla när jag tryckte mina egna mot dem._

_Ett rosa filtbylte låg på golvet kanske två steg från vår säng, det var där lukten kom ifrån. Efter några sekunder bestämde jag mig för att jag gillade den där lukten. Inte den delen som luktade sjukhus, den kliniska tvål lukten som trängde in i alla hörn, nej inte den. Den andra lukten, den annorlunda och nya lukten som jag delvis, på något sätt, kände igen._

_Jag plockade upp filten och såg till min förtjusning att det var en liten flicka. Jag gick fram till Ginny och skakade henne mjukt i armen._

"_Ginny." Viskade jag mjukt._

"_Titta vad jag har." _

_Men Ginny vaknade inte, hon vred inte ens på sig, suckade inte i sömnen eller snusade så där härligt som hon brukade göra. Den lilla flickan började skrika, jag försökte förgäves tysta henne genom att vagga henne i min famn och ge hennes regelbundna pussar på pannan. På något konstigt vis verkade jag vara oförmögen att få henne sluta skrika. _

_På något sätt visste jag att Ginny kunde få henne att sluta, om ändå jag kunde få henne att vakna. Tiden gick snabbt och plötsligt var det morgon, ljuset strömmade in genom fönstret, och Ginny vägrade fortfarande att vakna. Flickan vägrade i och med det att sluta skrika och hennes röda ilskna ansikte var ihopdraget till ett grin, munnen var vidöppen och ögonen stängda, hennes små nävar högg i luften utan att träffa mig. _

_Flickans ansikte förändrades till Molly Weasley som hade munnen på precis samma bredd och gastade åt mig._

"_Du är värdelös på att ta hand om barn! Hon har det bättre hos mig, du håller henne till och med fel!", skrek munnen._

_Formen av en nyfödd flickas kropp och Mollys ansikte gav det hela en befängd form som gjorde det hela mer skrämmande. Mollys ansikte försvann igen och den lilla flickan blev sig själv igen, hon skrek högre och högre för varje sekund som gick och tillslut kved jag till, oförmögen att stå ut med det mer, och tappade henne. Golvet öppnade sig som ett hål och när jag tittade ner i det efter henne såg jag den lilla flickan långsamt falla neråt och bli mindre och hennes skrik ekandes längs tunnelns väggar och bli svagare och svagare, sedan hördes ett DUNK när flickan slog i golvet._

Det var oftast här jag vaknade.

Jag undrade ofta vad alla skulle säga, vad Ron och Hermione skulle tycka. James hade varit tre år när jag lämnade alla och han mindes faktiskt några av dem, jag hade varit uppriktig mot honom. Sagt som det var, och James verkade ha förstått. Till Albus och Lily berättade jag historier. Sagor om "Den Gyllene Trion" som Al kallade det.

Tillbaka till verkligheten vände jag blicken mot klockan som stod på golvet och bestämde mig för att gå upp. Jag sov på en madrass på golvet, de flesta av våra möbler var kvar i Amerika och skulle komma till England idag, jag längtade verkligen att få sova i min egen säng.

Efter att ha åkt bil i flera dygn för att komma till det nya huset jag köpt i utkanten av London och övernattat på flera hotel på vägen så längtade jag verkligen efter en hel natts sömn istället för en halv.

Jag gick sömnigt ut ur mitt rum på andra våningen och nerför trappan och in i köket. Jag öppnade kylen fast att jag visste att den var tom. Lika tom som min mage. Med ett stön vände jag mig om och lutade mig mot diskbänken och sökte igenom rummet efter någonting ätbart och hittade tre chipspåsar som hade blivit kvar sedan gårdagen.

Jag tog tag i dom i en hand och gick uppför trappan igen och in i det rum där jag visste att James, Albus och Lily sov. Försiktigt öppnade jag dörren, smög in i rummet och stängde dörren tyst, sedan gick jag fram till fönstret och drog ner filten som hängde över det så att solljuset strålade in.

James grymtade till och vände på sig så att han hade ryggen mot fönstret medan Lily genast satte sig upp med sitt hår spretande åt alla håll och kanter. Hon ställde sig upp och såg ovanligt liten ut i den alldeles förstora blåa tröjan hon hade på sig som räckte ner vaderna. Hon gav mig ett strålande leende och sprang sedan raka vägen in i mina ben och höll händerna ovanför huvudet för att bli upplyft. Jag lydde och höll henne i famnen medan hon gjorde sin alldeles egna morgonhälsning genom att gnugga sin egen näsa mot min.

"Det är frukost." Sa jag försiktigt och höll upp chipspåsarna.

Lily grabbade genast tag i en av påsarna och drog kanterna åt olika håll, utan att kunna öppna den, jag satte ner henne på golvet för några ögonblick och kastade en annan av påsarna mot mina söner och lät henne kämpa förgäves.

"Lily, ska jag vis-?" Började Albus vänligt.

"Nej! NEJ, NEJ, NEJ – Kan själv!" Skrek Lily och rynkade på näsan när hon försökte öppna påsen.

Jag skrockade lite och drog åt sig påsen när Lily började närma sig tårar, jag öppnade den med lätthet och gav henne den igen.

"Tack", sa hon med en butter min.

"Varsågod, och nu får du be Al om ursäkt, han ville bara hjälpa dig Lily.", sa jag sedan och tittade på henne.

Hon kikade upp på mig med sina chokladbruna ögon – så lika Ginnys – och tryckte fram underläppen.

"Annars blir han _ledsen_." Fortsatte jag och lade extra betoning på det sista ordet.

De glasartade hundögonen försvann direkt och hon gick med stora ögon fram mot Al, sträckte fram handen och klappade honom på kinden som en hund.

"Du får inte vara lessen, Al." Sa hon och kramade honom sedan, planterade en blöt puss på hans kind.

Lily drog sig tillbaka och tittade in i hans ögon.

"Inte vara lessen!" Sa hon.

Albus rodnade, och nickade, mumlade någonting ohörbart.

Lily kom fram till mig igen med ett nöjt uttryck.

"Al inte alls lessen!" Sa hon med näsan i vädret.

"Inte nu längre, nej." Viskade jag för mig själv.

James satte sig upp och vi knaprade i oss chipsen under tystnad, det enda som hördes var deras knaprande mellan tänderna när potatis bitarna maldes ner i våra munnar. Vi hade mycket att göra, vi skulle åka till Diagongränden, James behövde Hogwarts prylar, vi behövde ställa in resten av våra möbler och göra det snyggt, jag behövde handla mat.

Jag visste inte ännu om det var rätt av mig att låta James gå på Hogwarts. Han hade fått brev ifrån St Eduards, Sheerville och Bloomsberg och några andra fler skolor som jag inte kom ihåg namnet på. Men det hade alltid varit något fel.

Sheerville, var för långt bort.

St Eduards, hade bra ryckte men var för snobbig.

Bloomsberg, hade rykten om att de smällde till sina elever när de gjorde någonting, det var visserligen bara rykten men när ingen vågade bekräfta eller neka dem blev jag misstänksam.

Andra orsaker tillhörde självklart andra skolor, ingen bra mat, inga fina sovsalar, dom spelade inte Quiddich, inkompetenta lärare osv. listan blev oändlig.

Hogwarts, hade varit som ett andra hem för mig. Vilken rätt hade jag att neka James det? Att få honom att gå miste om äventyren inom Hogwarts väggar, mysterierna som vilade i varje hörn och framför allt dess skönhet och förtrollningen som fick en att älska det villkorslöst. Magin som lärs ut av de främsta trollkarlar och häxor i världen och på individuella sätt, känslan av att sitta under sorteringshatten i väntan på att den ska ropa ut din framtid och dina vänner och hur det känns att bryta mot regler och veta när man ska sluta.

Vilken rätt hade jag egentligen? Som förälder, hade jag all rätt i världen. Som mig själv, Harry och allt just Harry står för, ingen.

Just därför intalade jag mig att det jag gjorde var bra, att det var rätt, för att _jag_ inte hade någon rätt att säga nej. Ironiskt att jag, Harry Potter, som vågat stå inför Lord Voldemort, en man vars namn en vanlig häxa eller trollkarl knappt vågar uttala, inte vågar stå inför mina vänner. Slytherin delen i mig ville att jag skulle dra mig tillbaka till Amerika på direkten, tacka ja till St Eduards och leva mitt liv som jag gjort innan.

Innerst inne visste jag att det inte gick, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore, alla som varit i min kontakt under min skolgång hade spelat en för stor roll i mitt liv. Alla hade slitit åt sig en del av mig var, varje dag blev jag på något vis påmind om dem. Artiklar i tidningen om någonting speciellt Dumbledore gjort, eller om Hermione som kommit på något slags motelixir till någon svårbotad sjukdom. Jag blev påmind om Ron, Ginny och alla andra i Weasley klanen så fort jag tittade på James eller Lily, och jag blev påmind om mina föräldrar, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid och ja, till och med Snape när jag såg på Al. Al som reflekterade min barndom, mig själv som liten, mitt liv.

"Pappa?" Pep en liten röst.

Jag blinkade till och tittade ner och såg Lily titta på mig med stora ögon, jag förstod att jag måste ha stått stilla väldigt länge så jag log mot henne, såg på mina söner som också såg oroliga ut, gav dem ett leende och samlade sedan ihop de tomma chipspåsarna.

"Kom nu, vi har mycket att göra."

-^HARRYPOTTER^-

Det var andra kapitlet, hoppas ni gillade det!

Kommentera!

Fiia


	3. Fortsätta det liv som inte tillhör mig

**KAPITEL TRE: ATT FORTSÄTTA DET LIV SOM INTE TILLHÖR MIG**

Möblerna hade ställts in, prydnader och tavlor hade dammats av och fotografier på barnen hade hängts upp på en vägg i hallen. Huset var mer eller mindre i ordning och jag hade lyckats anställa några som skulle komma och städa på tisdagar, jag visste efter egen erfarenhet att det inte skulle bli gjort annars. Kylen och frysen var fylld med mat och grannarna hade varit inne och hälsat oss välkomna. En Mrs Brooke som bodde mitt emot oss hade till och med tagit med en blåbärspaj, till James stora förtjusning. Och när hon fått syn på Lily hade hon genast erbjudit sig att någon gång ta hand om "de små liven", skulle jag ha någonting annat att göra.

Nu fattades det bara ett par saker, jag behövde hitta någon att ta hand om Albus och Lily medan jag var på jobbet, och att ta en sväng förbi Diagongränden. Jag hade redan skjutit upp resan för länge, men nu när tiden höll på att rinna ut och mina argument till varför James into skulle få gå på Hogwarts med den, gav jag upp. Nu stod vi i hallen, Lily med en rosa t-shirt, som skar sig förskräckligt med hennes hår men som hon valt själv och _skulle_ ha, ett par mjuka mörkgröna byxor och sina vita sandaler som egentligen var för finare tillfällen, men som hon ändå envisades med. Det var inte lätt att säga nej till Lily.

Jag, Albus och James drog på oss våra skor och öppna dörren, vi klev ut på gatan och jag låste ordentligt. Alla fyra tittade oss omkring misstänksamt, i jakt på någon spionerande mugglare. Lily vände sig mot resten av oss och sa i en ljudlig viskning.

"Kusten är klar."

Diskret plockade jag fram trollstaven och stötte den framåt i luften mot vägen innan jag snabbt tryckte in den i fickan igen. Lily fnittrade till och tittade omkring sig en sista gång. Nattbussen kom som vanligt med onormalt hög hastighet och stannade med ett ryck framför oss. Jag kikade in, hoppades att Stan Shunpike skulle stå kvar med sitt finniga ansikte och fåniga leende och hälsa oss välkomna ombord med sitt inlärda tal precis som förut. Men istället för Stan stod det nu en gammal man med grått hår och blå vattniga ögon och stirrade på oss innan han ryckigt gestikulerade att vi skulle stiga på.

"Vart ska ni?" Frågade han.

Jag skulle nog inte vilja säga att han var otrevlig, men han var inte heller speciellt trevlig.

"Vi ska till den läckande kitteln." Svarade jag och drog fram min penningpåse.

Mannen grymtade och hans vattniga ögon for över oss alla fyra och stannade tillsist på mig igen.

"Hur gamla är ungarna?" Grymtade han.

"Sex, tio och elva." Sa jag och pekade på dem i tur och ordning.

Mannen grymtade till igen.

"Det blir en galleon och fem siklar." Sa han och tittade på Lily som låg strålande mot honom.

Jag gav honom pengarna och han vände snabbt på foten och travade därifrån, knackade på rutan till chauffören och vi körde iväg igen. Jag höll för säkerhetens skull ett hårt tag om Lily i min famn och uppmanade Al och James att sitta ner på några av sätena. En tant studerade oss länge och jag plattade till min lugg självsäkert, efter ett tag flämtade hon till och började ivrigt prata med sin väninna och gestikulera vilt åt vårat håll. Jag ignorerade dem helt och höll istället ögonen på Lily, Al och James som lyckligtvis inte hade märkt de två damerna.

När bussen stannade utanför Läckande kitteln på Charing Crossroad slank jag genast ut ur bussen och föste Al och James framför mig och bar Lily i famnen för att komma in på baren. Vi möttes genast av värme och ett sken ifrån den sprakande elden i spisen. I det mysiga mörkret gick vi obemärkta igenom passagen till gränden och snart stod vi framför ett hundratals butiker längs den smala gatan. Lily tjöt till förtjust när hon såg ugglorna på Eyelopes ugglemarknad, Als blick drogs till Quiddich affären där en ny kvast ståtligt stod i skyltfönstret med tillbehör för en summa som skulle ta åtminstone en fjärdedel från vårat konto. James blick däremot var fäst vid en udda butik nära Flourish & Blotts, med skrikiga färger i skyltfönstret, Georges och Freds skämtaffär.

Genast drog jag fram listan med saker att handla och drog med dem till bokhandeln.

"Snälla pappa, kan vi inte stanna vid skämtaffären? Snälla, dom pratar till och med om den i Amerika." Bad James och knäppte händerna framför bröstet.

"Pappa, kan vi inte gå och titta på den nya kvasten! Amerikas landslag gav den jättebra kritik." Mumlade Albus samtidigt som Lily ville åt ett annat håll.

"Jag vill gå och se på ugglorna pappa! Ugglorna, jag vill ha en uggla!" Gnällde hon.

Jag stängde trött ögonen och öppnade dem sedan snabbt igen i rädsla för att någon av dem kanske sprang iväg, vilket lät mycket troligt. Mödosamt satte jag ner Lily på marken och sänkte mig ner till deras nivå på knäna.

"Nu får ni sluta gnälla. Först, ska vi köpa dina skolsaker James, sedan kan vi se på ugglorna Lily, efter det så går vi till Quiddich affären, inget gnäll okej?" Sa jag bestämt.

Det var vid få tillfällen som jag faktiskt sa till dem på allvar och då brukade de lyda, tack Merlin. Det kändes som om jag haft mer auktoritet när Ginny fortfarande levde, som om jag fortfarande hade det sista ordet. Här var det tyvärr oftast Lily som bestämde och resten av oss följde henne som slavar.

James såg ut att vilja protestera.

"James, jag ska be Nancy gå och handla dina saker i skämtaffären, vi har inte tid för det." Sa jag i samma ton och James såg blidkad ut.

Han nickade och tillsammans gick vi fram till disken, jag drog fram bok listan och gav den till den gamle mannen framför mig. Han studerade den för några sekunder, sedan sprang han iväg mellan bokhyllorna, drog fram den ena boken efter den andra boken tills vi hade dem alla, han slog in dem i brunbeige färgat omslagspapper och lade dem sedan i en papperspåse som han räckte till mig med ett leende. Jag gav honom pengarna och vi sa adjö.

Nästa affär var Madam Malkins jag var rädd att hon skulle känna igen mig, och jag hade rätt.

"Nej men, är det inte Harry Potter?" Sa hon till mig i en gammal skröplig röst.

Jag log och föste fram min son.

"Det här är James, han ska börja Hogwarts." Sa jag till henne. "Jag skulle uppskatta om du inte berättade för någon att vi var här." Tillade jag sedan i en viskning.

Hon nickade förstående och drog med sig James upp på en pall.

"James var det?"

"Ja, jag kommer ihåg när din pappa var här första gången, en nervös liten pojke var han, det kan jag lova…" Började hon och jag tonade snart ut rösten.

Lily, jag och Al började istället kolla på klädnader. Jag var inte den typen som handlade för nöjes skull, men jag hade redan förstått att det nog skulle förändras inom loppet av några år. Jag hade en dotter som gillade att byta kläder två gånger om dagen redan nu, vad skulle hon gilla att göra när hon blev tonåring? Jag rös när jag tänkte på det och längtan efter Ginny smällde till i magen, vad skulle hända när Lily började mogna, och behövde prata om – tjejsaker?

Jag sköt genast undan tankarna genom att vända på mig och började gå åt det motsatta hållet, Lily var sex år nu, hon skulle vara liten i åtminstone – en pappas dröm – tio år till.

"Då var du klar lille vän." Hörde jag Madam Malkins säga till James och såg honom hoppa nerför pallen.

Jag gick fram såg på när hon slog in kläderna i papper och lade ner dem i ytterliggare två påsar. Jag betalade och sedan drog jag med dem ut och gick till apotekarhandeln och efter det för att köpa pergament och fjäderpennor och kittel. Sedan kom vi fram till det som James var mest spänd för, jag visste att jag skrek åt mig själv att snabba på men behärskade det.

När vi kom in i gamle Ollivanders butik var allt precis som det varit när jag steg in där för flera år tidigare, dammigt och någon slags atmosfär som var gammal och tycktes innehålla mycket kunskap. Lily och Al tystnade genast och vi kikade in mot disken och jag gick diskret fram och plingade på klockan. Några sekunder gick, sedan hörde jag tysta hasande steg och Ollivander sträckte fram huvudet.

"Harry Potter" Kraxade han fram.

Jag log.

"Ollivander", sa jag och böjde på huvudet.

Ollivander lade huvudet på snedden och hans ögon rörde sig snabbt över min kropp, jag snurrade runt ett varv, fortfarande leende, det här var en av de få som jag inte brydde mig om anmärkte över mitt ärr. Kanske för att dom inte gjorde en sådan stor sak av det, jag hade alltid haft känslan av att han alltid brytt sig mer om min trollstav som hade den underliga förbindelsen med Voldemort.

"Många säger att ni är död, men jag har inte tvivlat…" Sa han i den hesa rösten för att övertyga mig om att han trodde på mig, alltid hade och alltid skulle.

Jag skakade på huvudet, leendet fortfarande etsat på mina läppar.

Ollivanders blick rörde sig till James som stod tyst vid min sida, jag tycktes känna en hand som försiktigt nuddade min, sedan försvann den och han sträckte på sig.

"Jaså, James var det?"

"Precis som din farfar, jag kommer ihåg när han var här inne, precis som din farmor, din pappa och din mamma…" Mumlade han i en låg röst som ändå hördes över hela rummet.

"Alla utomordentliga trollkarlar och häxor, alla begåvade på ett eller annat sätt."

Han kikade över sina glasögon och gav James ett försäkrande leende.

"Nej, nu ska vi se här, om inte den här passar." Sa han och hoppade plötsligt till, gick iväg till ett hörn med askar med trollstavar i, drog ut den och gav den till James.

Och så började det tålmodiga letandet efter en trollstav. Den ena staven efter den andra, alla lades i en hög på disken och det var den tionde staven om jag räknat rätt så for det ut guldgnistor i änden på staven. Jag klappade händerna, så gjorde Ollivander med och James såg mycket stolt ut. Han gav ovilligt tillbaka staven till Ollivander när han skulle packa ner den men gav upp den och vände sig mot mig med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"Det är en mycket fin stav mr Potter." Försäkrade Ollivander James och James nickade.

Det såg nästan ut som om han skulle säga att "såklart det är".

"Det blir tretton galleoner och 5 siklar." Sa Ollivander fortfarande leende.

Efter att jag gett honom pengarna nickade jag och vi gick ut ur butiken. Lily envisades med att dra på påsen med pergament, hon anade inte att jag hade tömt den så att det bara fanns ett paket med tio ark i, men varför skulle hon göra det?

Efter att vi tagit en snabbtitt i Quiddich affären där Al och James försvunnit på en gång bland hyllorna, så gick vi mot Eyelopes och genast pekade Lily på en kolsvart uggla. Jag såg mig osäkert omkring bland hyllorna och vände mig sedan till Lily, Al och James.

"Vi ska bara ha två ugglor, okej?" Sa jag bestämt.

De såg på mig med stora ögon.

"Va?"

"Ska vi få ugglor?"

Lily såg på mig med öppen mun och stora ögon. Sedan hoppade hon upp och ner leende. Jag log mot henne och sedan såg jag mig omkring efter någon passande uggla. James, Al och Lily försvann genast bland hyllorna viskade och pekade på ugglor, "åh" och "wow" nådde mina öron svagt genom den ändå rätt högljudda butiken med ugglor som skrek högt.

Genom fjädrar i brunt, grått och svart såg jag någonting vitt. Jag tog ett steg närmare, kikade upp på pelaren där den snövita ugglan satt med stora bärnstensögon och små, små svarta fläckar nere vid stjärtfjädrarna.

Jag blinkade hårt, förvissade mig om att det inte var dröm. Sedan såg jag, när ugglan vek ut vingarna, flaxade till och gav till ett skrik att vid insidan av vingarna satt en brun fläck. Hoppet sjönk inom mig även om jag visste innan att det inte varit Hedwig. Hedwig var död, hur mycket den där ugglan än liknade henne skulle hon inte komma tillbaka.

Jag hade alltid tyckt att jag var lite fånig när det kom till Hedwig, men hon hade varit den enda på det där stället som varit min vän. Genom vått och torrt, som det ska vara. Nja, visst hade vi haft våra dispyter, men alltid hade hon kommit tillbaka till mig.

"Det är en fin uggla" Sa en hög röst precis bakom mig så att jag hoppade till.

Jag vände mig hastigt om och såg en stor man med svartgrått skägg som täckte underansiktet och huvudet. Han påminde mig lite om en sjörövare och jag kikade i smyg ner på hans fötter för att se om han hade ett träben, tyvärr inte.

"En mycket fin uggla", upprepade han och stirrade på ugglan, sedan vände han sitt huvud mot mig och ett blått och ett grönt öga stirrade på mig istället.

Jag krympte lite under hans blick men höjde hakan igen efter några sekunder.

"Ja", höll jag med och vi vände båda blickarna mot ugglan.

Tittade på henne några sekunder, sedan vände jag mig mot honom med en suck.

"Hur mycket kostar hon?" Frågade jag och drog fram penningpungen igen.

Försäljaren log och blottade sina tänder som var konstigt raka för att tillhöra en pirat, jag hade väntat mig sneda och gula och kanske en och en annan guldtand.

"Bra val, hon kostar elva galleoner, men du min vän, du får henne för tio." Sa han med ännu ett leende, bredare än det första.

Han travade iväg medan jag väntade där och snart var han tillbaka med en bur. Han gick försiktigt fram till pelaren och visslade lite, höll fram ugglegodis i handen. Ugglan hoade och seglade sedan majestätiskt ner till honom, åt upp de små hårda karamellerna, distraherad när han tog ett tag runt hennes fot och lyfte in henne i buren.

Efteråt såg hon förebrående på honom.

"Förlåt sötnos, men du ska få en ny ägare." Sa mannen skrockande och strök henne över huvudet.

Jag följde efter honom fram till disken och såg på när han packade ner mat till henne som följde med i en påse och Lily, Albus och James kom mot honom.

"Pappa! Pappa!" Ropade Lily exalterad.

"Vi vet vilken uggla vi vill ha." Sa James sedan i en viktig ton.

"Han är jätte fin." Mumlade Al bakom dem.

Mannen såg ännu mer förtjust ut och hans läppar särades i ännu ett leende.

"Jaså ni ska ha två ugglor?" Frågade han, mycket nöjd med sig själv.

Jag nickade och snart var vi ute på gatan igen med flera kassar och två stora burar släpandes med oss. Vi tog Nattbussen hem igen och var glada när vi släppte ner kassarna på James rum och ugglorna i vardagsrummet.

"Pappa, jag är hungrig." Gnällde Lily efter en stund.

Jag nickade åt henne och tog sedan ut Mrs Brookes paj ur kylen och värmde den med min trollstav. Albus dukade bordet och snart satt vi i tystnad och petade i oss maten.

"Vad ska dom heta?" Frågade Albus plötsligt.

Vi förstod att han menade våra nya ugglor, eller familjemedlemmar som mannen på Eyelopes kallade dem.

"Plutt och Plutta" Svarade Lily genast, mycket bestämt.

James och Albus skakade genast på huvudet och jag höll med.

"Vad sägs som Oscar?" Frågade Albus.

Jag tänkte på ordet, smakade på det, mumlade det tyst för mig själv, och nickade.

"Det låter bra, Oscar." Sa jag och såg på James som nickade sitt medgivande.

Lily såg lite butter ut med armarna hårt knäppta framför sig men log lite och nickade motvilligt.

"Oscar och Lucy" Sa James och såg på oss.

"Lucy!" Ropade Lily förtjust, glömde helt att hon var sur. "Det börjar på L!"

Jag nickade. _Oscar och Lucy_.

Efter det gick de in i vardagsrummet och kikade på våra nya "familjemedlemmar" medan jag gick in i mitt arbetsrum och stängde dörren. Jag drog fram dagens _The Daily Prophet_ och började ringa in och kryssa för ansökningar. Försiktigt kastade jag en blick på den stora ramen till höger om skrivbordet där Ginny kikade ut på mig med ett stort leende. Hon blinkade mot mig, log igen och vinkade, hennes röda hår (det syntes inte att det var rött eftersom att det var svartvitt) var slängt över axeln och ögonen tindrade. Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet, på det sätt som han alltid undrat hur hon gjorde, som för att fråga varför han stirrade.

Harry skakade på huvudet och återvände till sin uppgift.

-^HARRYPOTTER^-

Allright, det var allt för den här gången!

För oklarheter inom åldrar så är dem här:

Lily – 6 år

Albus – 10 år

James – 11 år

Harry – 35 år

Kommentera gärna! :)

Ta-ta och vi hörs när nästa kapitel kommer ut.

Fiia


End file.
